Because I Like You
by SP22
Summary: Conner is finally at his wits end with Wally. He won't stand for his relentless flirting with M'gaan any longer. However, when he lashes out, M'gaan is less than pleased. She's tired of Conner being too afraid to express how he really feels, she wants him to feel comfortable being vulnerable for once. Superboy X Miss Martain Some Wally X Artemis ft. Robin as the fifth wheel.


My first attempt at a Superboy (Conner) x Miss Martian (Megan/M'gaan) fan fic, please be kind with your reviews, or at least make em' anonymous!

characters © DC comics

"this" denotes a spoken conversation

 _this_ denotes a telepathic conversation

Capiche? Ok, now on with the story

The first time you let someone in is hard. It's a scary thing to trust someone with your inner most thoughts and feelings. It can make one feel vulnerable.

Physical vulnerability was not something that the young Superboy had to fret often. He was the son of the man rumored to be made of steel. Virtually indestructible. However, the young Superboy was very vulnerable when it came to emotions. His entry into this world left him naive about how to disclose and express emotions properly. He was thrown into this human world knowing nearly everything about it, yet nothing about how to belong to it. He was an outsider, an alien.

There was only one girl on this blue and green planet that seemed to understand him. She was the first person he ever let in.

He preferred to call her by her alien name, M'gaan, rather than her earth name, though similar in sound, her alien name held a deeper significance to him. She wasn't an earthing, neither was he, so she shouldn't be called by an Earth name just to fit it. Though, M'gaan cared much more about fitting in than Conner ever did.

Conner, his earth name, his only name, given to him by M'gaan shortly after he was released from project Cadmus, also held a significance to the young super. It was the first step she took into breaking down his walls.

They were connected she and him, by her telepathic link, they could have an entire conversation in a room full of people and no one else would know. He loved that, at first it was strange, having someone able to read his every thought, but he found solace in it, perhaps even comfort in the idea of always having someone there to talk to and set his mind at ease.

The two aliens resided in Mount Justice, as they had no other home on this foreign planet. Other members of the league would spend the majority of the day at the mountain with them, assuming they weren't out on missions or had other alter ego obligations. But when night came, it was just the two of them, alone in a mountain on a planet full of strangers. All they had was each other.

It was a cool fall evening at the Hall of Justice, the members of the Young Justice League were gathered around on the couch in the living room, embracing their night off.

Robin and Kid Flash were engaged in a game of Call of Duty. Wally as usual, had popcorn spewing out of his mouth as he swore at the Zombies coming at him. "DIE DIE DIE!" He screamed, spitting half-chewed popcorn kernels at Robin.

"Gross, man. It's just a game." Boy wonder said, wiping the bits off of his face and glaring over at the speedster.

M'gaan chuckled at the two boys as they bickered over who played better

Robin hacked Wally's controller and continued to play solo. Wally huffed but then turned over to M'gaan, "So babe, what do you say we have dinner tonight?" He said in a flirty tone, as he usually did when addressing the young Martian.

"Oh, that's a great idea, I'll order us all some pizza!" M'gaan levitated up off the couch and over to the kitchen to use the phone.

Wally mumbled under his breath "Not exactly what I had in mind..."

Artemis was sitting in a chair across from Wally, she let out a growl that was just loud enough for him to hear as she rolled her eyes. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something about Wally drove Artemis 'balls to walls' as she liked to put it. Generally, Wally had made an art form out of 'how to tick Artemis off in under 15 seconds'.

Superboy was sitting on the opposite end of the couch, Wolf sprawled out on his lap. He shot a glare Wally's way. Trying to ignore the speedster's constant flirting with M'gaan was a real challenge for him, especially with super hearing, he could hear Wally's cat calls and pick up lines from a mile away.

M'gaan returned to the living room, this time, she took a seat closer to Super Boy.

'Have you ever tried Pizza, Conner?' She asked, establishing their psychic link.

'N-no.' He said. It was still sort of a shock when her voice popped into his head, but he was getting used to it.

'I think you will like it! It's super delicious!'

Their conversation was broken.  
"So listen Megs," Wally said, scooting closer M'gaan. "Have I ever told you how great you would look as my girlfriend?"  
M'gaan blushed a little, not because she was flattered but because she was always surprised at how forward Wally could be. She let out a slight chuckle as she awkwardly took a step away from him.

"Because really, babe, I think the role would suit you rather well.." He said, slyly wrapping his arm around her.

That was it.

Superboy rose from couch. Wolf, sensing his owners hostility, rose and stood beside him.

He took a step towards the Speedster and grabbed him by his collar, lifting him up off the ground. "Listen." He said sharply. "She isn't interested."

"Maybe we should let the lady answer that for herself" Wally coughed

'Superboy stop!' M'gaan pleaded.

"Trust me..." Superboy said, tightening his grip around the boy's collar, choking him slightly "She's not interested."

Wally gasped out for air.

' **CONNER LET HIM GO!** ' M'gaan said.

The tone of her voice inside his head made him snap back. He released his grip on Wally and turned towards M'gaan.

His expression read that he was sorry for upsetting her, but not for what he had done. Her expression showed simply that she was displeased. Very displeased.

The other members of the team fell speechless. There was an awkward tension in the room.

"Maaaybe we should go." said Artemis tugging Robin and Wally towards the door.

"But.. What about the Pizza?" Wally begged, failing to see the conflict he had just caused.

"Now. Wally." Artemis sternly said.

"Yeah, it's getting late and we've got school tomorrow. See you guys later." Robin saluted the two aliens who were having an intense staring contest with one another, almost completely unaware that the other members were leaving.

'How could you do that to Wally!?' Megan scolded Conner with an intense look in her eye. What he had just done not only went against Earth customs, but also against the moral regulations of the team, both of which M'gaan held in high esteem.

'Me!? How could you just let him talk that way to you!' Conner's eyes began to fill with hurt, his intentions truly were to protect M'gaan.

'You know he doesn't mean anything by it. Wally's just…. He's harmless.'

'He shouldn't do stuff like that. He knows you and I are…' Conner was drawing a blank on the psychic link. He actually didn't know what he and M'gaan were.

'You and I are what? That we're together?' The anger in M'gaan's voice was rising.

'Well.. Yeah.' Conner looked down at his combat boots and shifted awkwardly in place.

"How would Wally know that Conner!? No body on the team knows! Nobody in this galaxy knows because you're too thick headed to admit you have feelings!" Her voice was ringing in his head. A flash of red dashed across her green cheeks.

The doorbell rang. It was the pizza.

M'gaan turned her back to Conner and swung the front door open.

The pizza guy, an acne faced teen no older than seventeen immediately sensed the tension rush through the door as she opened it. "Uh, that'll be $14.9— ''

M'gaan shoved a twenty dollar bill his chest, grabbed the pizza and slammed the door. Without another word to Conner, she levitated up onto the roof of Mount Justice to eat her pizza in silence.

"M'gaan…" Conner whispered as she left. Wolf whimpered by his feet, hoping to console his half-Kryptonian owner. He despondently gave Wolf a pat on the head and made his way back to his room.

M'gaan huffed as she ate her pizza. As much as she wanted to be upset at Conner for acting out, she knew how hard it was for him to express his feelings, especially to the other members of the team. When he was brought into this world he wasn't taught to be vulnerable and even though he's been a member of the team for several years now, that hasn't changed. It bothered her sometimes, especially because it meant M'gaan would never get the dream teen romance that she always wanted—like on television. She would have to settle for an undefined, nameless, silent relationship with a boy who didn't know how to share his feelings.

M'gaan let out a big overwhelming sigh.

Meanwhile, Robin, Wally and Artemis were walking back from the tower to the nearest Zeta tube. Normally they would have just used the one back at the mountain but they were in such a hurry to get out of there that they decided to take their chances elsewhere.

"Geez, Wally! How could you be so stupid!" Artemis said, slapping him upside the head.

"Ow!" Wally whined "Don't blame me! Supy is the one who went all WWE wrestler on me."

"First of all, you know WWE wrestling isn't real fighting…" Robin smirked

Artemis interjected, continuing her point, "And second of all, you know Superboy and M'gaan are like… a thing."

"Of course I do!" Wally said with a suspicious smirk.

"Then why do you still insist on constantly getting on Superboy's nerves?" Artemis was actually surprised to hear that Wally knew about the two alien's unspoken romance. Usually he's totally oblivious to these kinds of things. Or so she thought.

"Because it's the closest thing to Superboy actually admitting that he likes her. I figure she deserves that kind of reassurance. Y'know, it's like Supy's version of a sappy love letter."

Both Artemis and Robin let out a chuckle. For once Wally was right. Who knew that by flirting with M'gaan he was actually solidifying her relationship with Conner.

"Also, I know that me flirting with Megs makes you super crazy jealous, babe." Wally said, shooting Artemis a dreamy smirk.

"Does not!" Artemis screeched! She probably would have slapped him of she wasn't blushing so hard.

"Oh, get a zeta tube, you guys!" Robin scoffed.

After consuming an entire pizza and thinking over the incident earlier that evening, M'gaan was starting to feel bad about what happened.

'I should just go and apologize…' she thought to herself. As she stood up to begin making her way back down, she turned around to see Conner.

'Conner.' She gasped a little out of shock. She instinctively established a psychic link between them.

'M'gaan I… I did some thinking just now and…' He was looking down at his feet, like he always did when he was nervous.

M'gaan noticed this and decided she should just get it over with.

'Conner, I'm sorr—'

"I really like you." He blurted out loud, displacing her thoughts.

"Wh-what?" That was all she could manage to say.

"I have…. f-f-feeelings… for you." Conner really hated the word 'feelings'. But whether he liked the word or not didn't matter. Feelings are exactly what he had.

M'gaan chuckled. She knew how hard that was for him to admit.

"I like you too, Conner". She reached out to hold his hand.

'What you and I have is special. No one is going to take that away from us.' She smiled at him as her words ran through his mind.

'I know.' Conner said as he reached out to cup M'gaan's face and pull it towards his. He gently placed his lips over hers. His touch was soft for someone of his strength, it left her cheeks with a tingling feeling as he parted to look at her.

"I'm ready to share my feelings for you." He whispered to her.

"You just did?" M'gaan gave him a confused look.

"I mean I'm ready to share them with… the others." He smiled at her.

M'gaan let out a big beaming smile as she threw her arms around Conner's neck and hugged him. She was giddy with excitement, which was contagious as he began to laugh as well. To close the deal, Conner swooped M'gaan up in his arms and carried her back inside.

Tomorrow he would tell the team that he and M'gaan were officially in "like". Little did they know that it would come as no surprise to the rest of the team. And that M'gaan would owe them all pizza.

End. Thank you for reading! Also please ignore the fact that pizza can be delivered to the Hall of Justice, I thought about changing that detail, but then I was like nah.

I just want to say thank you to all of you who have left nice comments and reviews on all my BabsXDick fan fics. I really want to write some more soon, so just bear with me. In the meantime, here was something totally out of left field. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
